Summer Beginnings
by maengu
Summary: She needed to move on, and he needed sex. They were friends, so it wouldn't hurt right? Warning: contains lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Contains mature themes. Read at your own risk.

Tears sprang from her eyes. _How could I have been so stupid_, she thought. For two years she dedicated her life to him. Even when he officially broke up with her 10 months ago, she was still there for him whenever he needed help, when he had something to share with her, when her friend/his best friend committed suicide. _And when he wanted sex_, she thought bitterly. Itachi had told her those months ago that he wanted to be with her forever, just not yet because he wasn't ready. Oh how naïve it was of her to believe him. Now she lay on her bed hurt beyond words.

Ring! Ring! Her cellphone rang. She hoped it wasn't Itachi. He had agreed after all to respect her wishes and leave her alone for the time being.

"H-hello?"

"Hinata. It's me. I just got your text. What happened?"

Sasuke. Her ex-boyfriend's brother. Long before her and Itachi dated, she and Sasuke were very good friends. Naturally they drifted apart, seeing as her time was dedicated to Itachi, and Sasuke had his own woman troubles to occupy him. Sasuke was always like a brother to her though. Suddenly more tears started to spill.

"H-h-he… I found out he took Konan to a charity event. A-and he didn't even tell me! But it's not even the fact that he took her! I don't care about that. It's that he knew about it and he didn't even think to tell me! It just made me realize that… That whatever we've been doing these months since we broke up was all stupid. This fake unofficial relationship we've been hiding from everyone is no longer worth it." Her voice rose with every phrase. It hurt Hinata to even say those words. But it was the truth.

She heard Sasuke sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged it when you first told me you two were talking again. I just really thought you two would have eventually gotten back together."

Hinata sniffed. "So did I, Sasuke. That's why this hurts so much. I had to stop whatever was going on between us. It wasn't going anywhere. It was just giving me false hope. And…what hurts even more was when I told Itachi that we should stop our so-called relationship, he agreed! Now that I think about it… he's probably relieved!" _I hate him_, Hinata thought.

Sasuke was quiet while Hinata continued to sob out loud. He understood how much Hinata had loved his brother. But Itachi was always like this ever since they were kids. He was a good guy but he tended to use people for things. He didn't want to be tied down to a relationship, so he broke up with Hinata ten months ago, but he still wanted the benefits of a relationship. _Poor Hinata_, he thought. "Listen Hinata, I know you're hurt but what you did was the right thing. Itachi was being selfish. He knew how much you still loved him and used that to his advantage whenever he wanted."

"It just hurts so much, Sasuke."

"I know it does, I'm no stranger to pain. If I could, I would take the pain away Hinata. You don't deserve it."

Hinata paused. She forgot that Sasuke could be having his own problems but she didn't even bother to ask him. Instead, she bombarded him with her problems. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm being selfish. I never asked how you were doing. How are you and the bitch?"

"You don't have to be like that Hinata. You know I don't mind just talking about your problems." Sasuke replied.

"No, no I insist. Please tell me about you and Karin. Does she still have that boyfriend of hers in Suna?" Hinata inquired. When Karin first moved to Konoha from Suna four years ago, it was love at first sight for Sasuke. He pursued her but was crushed when he found out she had a boyfriend in Suna. Karin, on the other hand, did not seem to care that she had a boyfriend already. She went after Sasuke and eventually he gave in, and thus started their love affair. Hinata didn't approve of their relationship especially since she knew how hurt Sasuke was every time Karin went to visit Suna, and came back still unavailable.

"If you must know… yes she still has that boyfriend of hers, but to be honest I don't really care anymore. A couple months ago I realized that I really don't love her. I just loved the idea of being with someone all the time, caring for them and showering them with gifts. And I can't lie, I love the sex. That's really the only reason why I still saw her, for the sex I mean. But anyway, I stopped talking to her two weeks ago. I'm not even sad about it really. I'm just frustrated that I haven't had sex in two weeks. End of story."

_Typical Sasuke_, Hinata says to herself. He always made his life's problems seem like they were so miniscule when she knew that this was probably eating at him. Hinata decided to keep the conversation light, "Aww poor Sasuke. Sexually frustrated, huh? Why don't you just go to your fan club's weekly meetings and pick a random girl. I'm sure she'd be totally willing!" She laughed. Girls were always throwing themselves at Sasuke, and even though he doesn't look like it, he was actually really shy.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of a fan girl having her way with him. "Hell no. Don't even say things like that!"

Hinata giggled. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now. It'll just take time for me to get over him completely."

"And you will get over him. You're a strong girl, Hinata. But hey, since its summer and I know you don't have to go back to university for two months… let's hang out more often, okay?"

Hinata sighed. "I wish I could go out often Sasuke, but you know I don't have a job. I don't have money to go out."

"I'll pay for you, you know that. But fine. How about just come over my place next week? Just like old times." He suggested. When they were in high school, Hinata and Sasuke would skip school and just hang out at his house for the whole day, watching movies and eating everything in his fridge. His parents were separated so Sasuke lived with his dad, while Itachi lived with his mom and their aunts.

Hinata thought for a moment. All she really wanted to do for the rest of the summer was to curl up on her bed every day and cry her eyes out. But she knew Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay, fine. Monday?"

"Sure. I don't work this Monday so that's perfect. Be here at ten thirty! I don't want you sleeping all day!" He joked. Hinata was known for sleeping all day during the summer. She was basically nocturnal when she had no school.

She laughed. "Alright, alright, Dad. I'll be there. I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks again, Sasuke. You're the best."

He smirked. "Of course I am. See you next week Hinata. Don't cry your eyes out anymore. Bye." _Click_.

Hinata put her phone down, and closed her eyes. _You're going to be okay, Hinata. One day at a time_, she repeated in her head. Her conversation with Sasuke gave her renewed hope. Even though she could still feel the hurt, and even though she knew loneliness was on the way, she was glad that she cut off ties with Itachi for good. She was only 19 years old after all. She couldn't waste her time on someone who wasn't fully committed to her. And with those thoughts, Hinata soon found herself falling asleep.

"You're late, Hinata." Sasuke reprimanded as he opened the door to house. He led Hinata down to the basement where he had the whole floor to himself.

"I know, I know! But come on what did you expect Sasuke! Ten thirty is for people who have jobs!" Hinata explained. "Besides, twelve pm seemed like a better time to me! And I knew you would have agreed with me. Aren't you happy you got more sleep?"

"I woke up at 9 o'clock, Hinata. I thought you were coming at ten thirty! Had I known your little plan, I would have set my alarm for a later time. So therefore your little explanation is completely invalid!"

"You're so mean, Sasuke!" Hinata said distantly while looking around the basement.

"What are you looking for?" questioned Sasuke.

"Ummm…" Hinata started saying while poking her index fingers together. "Do you have food?"

Sasuke sweat dropped. Of course the first thing on Hinata's mind would be food, even though it's been two years since she's been to his house. "Yeah, I'll make you some noodles. Is that okay for you, Princess?"

"Fine with me! I'll just go to your room now. I'm actually still really tired. Wake me up when you're done cooking, O dear slave!" Hinata giggled. She missed this. Her and Sasuke teasing each other. Sasuke cooking for her while she bummed around the house.

Once she got into Sasuke's room she immediately headed for the bed. Sasuke's room was so plain: a mattress on the ground, a desk in the corner and his TV/video game console in another corner. The only thing that stood out was the fact that his walls were a bright green. It was such an ugly color, it made Hinata wonder why he hadn't changed it. Soon her eyelids felt heavy, and she slowly started drifting to sleep.

When Sasuke made his way to room, he was greeted with the sight of Hinata sleeping with her back facing him. _She never learns_, he thought with a smirk. He was feeling evil and planned to make her pay for making him cook food. He slowly crept up beside her and lowered his head close to her ear and yelled, "HINATA YOUR FOOD IS READY!"

Hinata was so startled she jumped forward and bumped her forehead against the wall. "OW! OW! OW! SHIT, SASUKE! What the hell was that!" She yelled while cradling her forehead. She was definitely going to bruise.

Sasuke immediately felt bad that she managed to injure herself. "I'm sorry," he apologized and grabbed her head in his hands to look at the developing bump. Without thinking he blew against it. Realizing what he had done, he blushed and got off from the bed. When he found the courage to look at her, he was surprised at what he saw. For a second, he could have sworn he saw a hint of desire in Hinata's eyes before she looked down and blushed madly.

"Don't worry about. Just please don't do that again." Hinata said while getting up and moving towards the food. _Don't even think about it, Hinata!_ she thought. When Sasuke blew on her forehead, she felt a wave of pleasure run through her spine. She hoped Sasuke didn't see her reaction. But if she was being quite honest with herself, she enjoyed the feeling.

Sasuke was having an internal battle as he watched Hinata eat her noodles. _Was that really desire I saw? It had to be._ Sasuke would never say it out loud but he was quite pleased with himself knowing that he could have such an effect on her. Hinata throughout high school was known as a heartbreaker. She was as cold as ice to all guys who ever tried to get near her. She was even heartless towards Itachi at first, but after a year of continued affection, she eventually softened towards him. He suddenly remembered something he had to tell her, "Oi Hinata. I forgot to tell you since you forced me to make you food right when you got here… but we're meeting Kiba in a few hours."

Hinata finished slurping on a noodle before she opened her mouth again. "That's fine with me. At least we'll have time to watch a movie!"

Soon after Hinata finished eating, Sasuke found a movie for them to watch. During the movie however, their thoughts were definitely not on the movie, but on other things. Halfway through the movie, Hinata turned to Sasuke who was lying on the bed beside her and asked, "Hey Sasuke? Do you think I'll be alone forever?"

"No."

Hinata frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I know so." He paused. "You're too cute to be alone forever. There are plenty of guys out there and they would be lucky to have you."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me? You're asking too many questions during a movie, Hinata."

"Do you want a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't want one right now. I told you last week on the phone, I really just want sex."

"Then why don't you go find a girl? Are you still hung up on Karin?"

Sasuke sighed. He was getting frustrated. "I don't want to find a random girl because I'm not like that. Karin was my first, okay? I just don't feel comfortable having sex with a girl I don't even know, you know? And no, I'm not still hung up on Karin. She's a bitch, just like you've been saying all these years. I think I was just attached to her because she was my first and not because I actually loved her." He was about to tell her to stop asking questions when he felt an arm wrap around his body. He heard her start to sob quietly. _Shit_. He hadn't realized that his situation could have applied to his brother as well. "Shit Hinata, I wasn't talking about Itachi. I'm sure he actually loved you and probably still does even a little bit."

Hinata stopped crying and looked up at him. "It's okay. I know you were only talking about yourself. I just had a moment of weakness." She attempted to crack a smile. Sasuke reached over to wipe her tears. It was during this moment when she felt something change. Something about the way he was looking at her gave Hinata chills. _Does he want me?_ she thought. She saw him start to lean towards her forehead and felt him kiss it. _Do I want him?_ she questioned herself. She felt his lips brush her cheek, and then her chin, and soon he kissed her neck.

Hinata moaned. She couldn't lie to herself. She was turned on. Sasuke's kisses were sending tiny electric shocks throughout her body and she craved for more. Soon she found herself flat on her back with him on top, massaging her neck with his mouth. After what seemed like a long time, he lifted his head from her neck and they found themselves staring at each other. A thought suddenly came to Hinata's mind. Having sex with Sasuke is what she needed to confirm to herself that she and Itachi would never get back together. It was the ultimate closure.

"Hinata…." Sasuke looked at her unsurely. "Do you want me to put it in?"

Hinata answered with no hesitation. "Yes." was her reply.

Hinata felt her tank top lifted from her and her bra unclasping. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and threw it off. Sasuke dipped his head back down to her chest and started to suck on her left breast. Hinata started moaning even louder.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He couldn't remember a time he was this horny. Hinata's moans were turning him on. As he suckled on her breast, he started to unbutton her shorts and pulled them off. He moved his mouth's attention to her right breast and started to take off his pants. His member was throbbing and it was screaming for release.

"Ahh Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't take it. He lifted himself from Hinata and pulled his pants off completely. He ripped Hinata's panties and threw them across the room. He positioned himself on top of her and slowly started to guide his erection into her.

_Wow_, was all Hinata thought. Sasuke felt so much bigger and thicker than Itachi. It was exhilarating.

"God Hinata, you're so tight. I might come just by doing this."

Hinata felt herself get wetter. The pleasure of his member was immense. His words just made her hornier. She found herself telling Sasuke to go faster. He started thrusting in and out at an incredible speed. She was desperate for a release. She could tell he was desperate for a release too. The sounds of their bare skin slapping against each other made Hinata moan even more. She didn't think it could get any better until she felt his fingers play with her clit. By this time, Hinata closed her eyes while her body was screaming with pleasure.

"Hinata. Look at me."

When Hinata opened her eyes, she felt her body spasm and a huge wave of pleasure shot through her whole body. She felt Sasuke twitch and soon he was pulling out of her and cummed all over his sheets.

_Oh shit, what did we do?_ Hinata thought. She felt herself start to panic. _How could I be so irresponsible? This isn't me!_

"Hey Hinata? You alright?"

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, "yeah I'm fine. Oh look the movie finished. Right on time." she laughed awkwardly. _What am I talking about? This is exactly what I needed. There's not going back now_, Hinata concluded. Suddenly, her initial panic was gone and relief washed over her. "Hurry up and get dressed Sasuke, we have to meet Kiba in fifteen minutes!"

That night while she was lying on her bed, Hinata found herself smiling instead of crying like she had done for the past week. When she and Sasuke had met up with Kiba, he pulled her into a deep hug and told her that she was going to be in good hands this summer. Hinata couldn't help but smile, and after that she kept smiling for the rest of the day.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Hinata quickly picked up her phone. Sasuke and Kiba promised to text her when they got back to their respective homes. But what she found was that it wasn't Sasuke or Kiba who texted her.

"Itachi…"


End file.
